


Safe in daddy's arms

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Robert telling Aaron all about that happened in tonight's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Can you take him I think you might manage to calm him down a bit.” - he said as he passed him over.“Yeah sure. Come here mate. What's wrong buddy? Sshhh.” - he whispered as he bounced him a little. Seb immediately fisted his tiny hand into Aaron's shirt. Tears were streaming down his face. - “What's happened?” - he asked again. Robert sat down as he looked at his son.Or...Missing scene about how Robert told Aaron what happened with Rebecca in tonight's episode.





	Safe in daddy's arms

Robert opened the door and stepped into The Mill. Aaron was on the couch watching some TV show. Or more like flicking through the stations. He heard Seb's crying as soon as they were inside.

 

“What's happened?” - he asked looking at Robert while he turned off the telly.

 

“We.... we had quite the day.” - he started as he got to the sofa. - “Can you take him I think you might manage to calm him down a bit.” - he said as he passed him over.

 

“Yeah sure. Come here mate. What's wrong buddy? Sshhh.” - he whispered as he bounced him a little. Seb immediately fisted his tiny hand into Aaron's shirt. Tears were streaming down his face. - “What's happened?” - he asked again. Robert sat down as he looked at his son.

 

“I tell you later I promise, I just need him to stop crying.”

 

“Okay.” - said Aaron softly as he went back to focusing on Seb. He rubbed his back, kissed his head, and held him close. It took a few minutes but eventually he stopped crying. He was so tired from it that he fell asleep in Aaron's arms. - “I take him up to his bed, alright?” - he asked and Robert nodded as he ran through a hand on his face. - “I'll be back in a sec.”

 

Robert just sat there completely numb. It was crazy. He knew they shouldn't let her out of the hospital. He knew it was a risk to bring Seb over, but he never imagined that it could end up like this. He almost lost him... she almost just ran away with him... coz she was imagining things. Yeah she's been through a lot but.... anything could've happened to Seb... he would never forgive her for that. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Aaron sitting down next to him.

 

“Hey.” - he said putting his hand on his arm. It startled Robert – “Sorry I didn't want.... “- he couldn't finish his sentence Robert turned to him and hugged him. - “Hey hey hey talk to me Robert.”

 

“She lost it.”

 

“Rebecca did?”

 

“Yeah.. I mean you remember how she checked herself out and everything and I knew that the doctors shouldn't let her.”

 

“Yeah, but then you took Seb …. he didn't cheer her up then?”

 

“Well.... he was still a bit … well not afraid, but it's just.. it's new to him. She is new to him, at least it feels like that to Seb. And you know how he can be around strangers.”

 

"Oh yes, don't remind me of that woman.” - he laughed. One day they took Seb to a nice long walk together. There was an old lady who wanted to touch him but he was having none of it. He started screaming and wouldn't stop, so they had to go home eventually. It was funny though.

 

“I swear I only left them for a minute... it wasn't even a minute....” - Aaron pushed Robert back a little to look in his eyes.

 

“Robert... what did she do? Did she do something with Seb? Did she...”

 

“She didn't hurt him, but....”

 

“BUT WHAT? Just tell me!”

 

“She ran off with him. Me and Diane went after her right away. She didn't go far but.... I was so afraid.”

 

“What? She just went out the door? Why?”

 

“She said something about Lachlan and how she thought she was still with him or something. But Aaron...” - he said looking at him with tears in his eyes. - “For a second I thought I would never see my son again. I know it sounds rubbish...”

 

“Hey, it doesn't alright. I would've been frightened too. I mean actually I am. Robert we can't left him alone with her.”

 

“I know that's exactly what I told her.”

 

“So she knows?”

 

“Yeah, after we came back to Vic's obviously Seb was a bit shaken. I think all the fussing around him has got to him a bit. He was crying, even louder when Rebecca spoke. I tried to calm him down but I had to take him out of the room. I managed to take his mind off this whole situation but then Rebecca came to the kitchen and.... well I don't even wanna sugarcoat it, she demanded to have Seb.”

 

“But you told her no, right?”

 

“Yeah. I told her that right now he's afraid and I have to keep him safe, and that it can never happen again. And she need to get well before she can go near him again.”

 

“How did she take it?” - asked Aaron stroking Robert's arm.

 

“How do you think? But eventually she accepted that it's the only way.”

 

“Robert, I know she's his mum but....”

 

“I won't let it happen again! I swear.”

 

“I don't know what would I do if anything would happen to him.” - said Aaron.

 

“It won't. I was very clear on that. She knows.”

 

“You're not gonna take him back right?”

 

“No. And from now on there will only be supervised visits. I told her that I don't want to take him away from her, not for good, but right now she cannot look after him.”

 

“Can he... “- started Aaron then all of a sudden he got quiet.

 

“What?”

 

“Can he stay with us tonight? I mean in our room.”

 

“Yeah, I sort of had the same idea.” - he smiled before he gave a peck to his lips. - “Thank you.”

 

“You don't have to thank me, you know I feel the same when it comes to him.”

 

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
